Little Brother
by capitano-pasta
Summary: Lovino and Antonio have just gotten married, and here comes Feliciano to nose into their life. Feliciano has been getting in lots of trouble back at home and Lovino's responsible for his actions, so he orders him to stay with him until he sees fit for him to go back home. The brother's quarrel a lot, making Lovino's marriage almost impossible! Can they ever be a happy family?


Feliciano looked at his right cheek. The slap he had gotten had left a pretty nasty bruise. Now only to hide it from his brother so he doesn't panic.  
He took out some cover-up from a cabinet and started to apply it to his cheek. He made sure not to apply to much pressure to his cheek, or else it would really hurt.

The person, who hit him, would surprise anyone. He said his name was "Felix" or that he just called himself that as to not be compared to Feliciano. "Felix" had been Feliciano's old name before it was changed. Felix had looked exactly like Feliciano but his outfit was brown, and he apparently had a love for knives. He also wore a hat and had pink-ish eyes. If Felix and Feliciano had switched clothes, you couldn't tell them apart unless you looked at their eyes and focused on their personality. Apparently they also call them their "Second Player".

At first, Feliciano was greatly confused until he learned that he was just another North Italy from a different universe, also that not many people get to meet their doppelganger.

Any ways, Feliciano had greatly pissed off Felix and he had slapped him hard across the face and left him. Feliciano dragged himself back home, caressing his cheek and sniffling.

How was Feliciano going to visit his brother back in Spain without him finding out about the bruise and flipping his shit? Hiding it with make-up would have to be enough until it healed.

He sighed, looking in the mirror and observing how well he covered up the bruise. It was barely visible and no one could tell if it was make-up or his actual skin. "That should be enough." He told himself, checking to see if the make-up would rub off easily or not. Thankfully, it wasn't easy to wipe off, but it would still wipe off, so he had to be extra careful anyways.

He looked over at the box that sat on the chair in his bathroom. It was a gift for his brother. Inside laid a chocolate cake for Antonio and Lovino, congratulating them for being together for so long.

He grabbed the box and walked out of the bathroom, making sure to turn off all of the lights and getting his keys to lock the door and leave.

"Surprise, fratello!" Feliciano sang, shoving the box into his brother's arms.

Lovino took it and opened it, looking back up at his brother. "Cake? Seriously? You couldn't buy me something more useful, like a whip."

"Whips are dangerous, I would never buy you one." He said to him, "Cake is really good though, and you can share it with Antonio."

Lovino sighed and shrugged. "I guess. But next time, get something better."

Feliciano smiled and nodded, "Don't worry about it~." He shifted from foot to foot, "So where's Antonio?" he asked.

"Business trip, he'll be back soon." Lovino said, closing back up the box and setting it on the kitchen counter.

"Ah, is it anything important?" Feliciano questioned, walking over to the couch and plopping down on it.

"No, just the usual. Shouldn't take longer either." He responded, going to sit next to his brother. "And how are things back in Italy?"

Feliciano sighed contently to himself and thought for a bit, "Nothing has really changed since you moved out."

"The house isn't a mess?" Lovino looked over at him, doubting that his brother had ever kept the place clean and probably destroyed it.

The younger brother chuckled. "Yes, fratello, the house is fine."

"Good. It better be." He said, crossing his arms and staring at the blank TV.

Feliciano nervously played with his fingers, looking down at his lap. "Gino and all the rest of the cats are eating healthy."

"That's good." He responded, giving out a heavy sigh. He soon got up off of the couch and went into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat? Pasta probably."

"Sì, that would be nice."

Lovino gave an irritated sigh and went to warm up some left over pasta as Feliciano began blabbering about his job and how he wasn't able to finish his half of his work again and maybe his brother could help him. Lovino rolled his eyes as he heard the words just fly out of his brother's mouth. "No. It's your work, not mine. I'm not going to do it for you."

Feliciano went silent and frowned. "Pretty please?" he begged, getting up from the couch to enter the kitchen as well.

"No means no, Feliciano." Again, there was that frown, but it was more of a pout this time, his eyes pleading for his brother to help him do his work.

Lovino sighed again and gave up. "Fine, but only one page." He said, turning around to go upstairs.

Feliciano followed him like a puppy dog, always trotting right behind his heels. The elder brother finds it very annoying but at least he can keep a close eye on him. This time, Feliciano didn't cling to his arm like a leech, and started talking about various kinds of food he could have for dinner later on. Instead, he walked behind him at a proper distance and didn't speak. Lovino wasn't used to this, he was used to his little brother being clumsy—an idiot— anything but mature.

Lovino turned around to look at him once they stopped at the bathroom door. "Why are you so quiet?" he asked, raising a brow.

Feliciano gave him a questioning look, a complete blank look. Then he smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about fratello, are you sure you didn't eat pot brownies again?"

"That was one time, and I didn't know they were pot brownies! I was a kid!" he fumed, going into the bathroom to clean up for dinner. "Just get your ass in here and clean your hands and face for dinner."

Feliciano seemed to freeze up. He didn't what to do; he didn't know what to stay. He couldn't get in trouble with him now. Lovino would throw a fit! But, Feliciano took a deep breath to relax himself and went in to clean up. Feliciano decided he would slowly clean his hands and wait until Lovino left to clean his face. But then he remembered that his brother didn't entirely trust him and hovered over him like a hawk. "Lovino, we always clean up before dinner, would it hurt if we skipped just one night?" Feliciano asked, watching Lovino as he cleaned up his face.

The elder brother shot him a glare. "No, we always clean up before dinner, we're not skipping a night. What would Grandfather say?"

Feliciano sighed. He was right. Grandpa would be disappointed if his grandsons didn't wash up before dinner. Feliciano grabbed a wash cloth and wiped at his hands, putting the cloth in the water to dampen it again and scrub the cloth on his hands and arms. Feliciano looked up at his brother as he watched him turn around to go check on something in his rooms, probably following the hisses of cats, and found this as his chance to get away by not washing his face.

"Oi—break it up!" The Italian screamed at his cats. Maybe it was an issue that Feliciano let Gino come over to play with Valentino. The two cats haven't seen each other in a while, and they have always caused problems in the past, but he wasn't this violent. Maybe it was the smell of the other cats that Valentino is smelling and that made him think that Gino was a stranger cat.

Feliciano silently thanked his cat for causing a distraction and quickly threw the wet cloth in the dirty clothes pile.

Lovino came back with a scratch on the back of his hand from separating Gino and Valentino. "Feliciano you need to control your damn cat, or else I'm going to lock that asshole up in a cage." He spat, trying to find a band aid for his scratch. After find one that seemed the right size to fit over his scratch he turned to his brother,"Did you wash your face?" he asked.

Feliciano hesitated for a bit before giving a slight nod. "Sì."

Lovino squinted a bit and leaned in to look at his face. "Are you sure? Or are you just lying to me?" Lovino knew that his little brother lied a lot, but he was bad at it, and he could easily see through it. Anyone could see through his lies. Basically he just twisted his words to make it seem like the truth, but it's really just a tall tale.

Feliciano gave another hesitant nod. "Mhm."

Of course, Lovino didn't believe him and grabbed the still damp cloth and scrubbed it across his face, having a handful of hair to keep him in place of squirming. "You're going to get your face washed whether you like it or not—" He continued to scrub at his face until he saw the bruise on the right cheek. He stared at the bruise, throwing the cloth down. "What the fuck is this?" he asked, jabbing a finger at the bruise.

Feliciano winced a bit at the jab and tried to cover up his face with his hands. "It's n-nothing!" He whined, trying to shove his brother's hands away.

"That isn't fucking _nothing, _that is a bruise, Feliciano—Why do you have a bruise!?" His voice was getting angrier and irritated by each word that Feliciano didn't tell him what happened.

By the time Lovino was cussing him out; Feliciano was shaking and stuttering out his words.

Lovino grabbed his shoulders harshly and started to yell again, "I want _names, _Feliciano. Names!"

Feliciano shook his head, almost sobbing. Lovino only gripped his arms tighter each time his brother refused to tell him.

"A friend accidentally hit me—That's all! J-Just an accident! I swear!" He cried, finally being able to pull away from his brother's grasp and push past him to go downstairs.

Lovino followed him downstairs, not allowing the conversation to drop. _No one _was allowed to hit his little brother but him! "Feliciano! Don't walk away from me! I'm talking to you, and I want to know who the fuck hit you!"

Feliciano whipped around to face him, his eyes already blinking back some tears. "I told you already! It was no one! Just an accident!"

Nothing with convince the older brother that it was just 'an accident'. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "Just fucking tell me the truth, god dammit!" He yelled at him, frustrated with the fact that his little brother would lie to him over who hit him. He let out a breath and tried to speak to him again, but calmer. "Please, just tell me—I need to be able to keep you safe."

Feliciano always seemed to talk much better when no one was yelling at him. It made it so he wouldn't get upset and cry. "You don't really know them—but they're from a different universe. He looks like me, but he's not me. We've been talking for a while and I guess I did something wrong and he hit me…" He sniffed, avoiding to look at his brother's eyes.

Lovino sighed, letting go of his shoulders and straightening up his posture. "I don't think you can go back home with danger like that walking around. You're staying here until I see fit for you to go home."

"No! You can't do that! I'm perfectly fine alone!" Feliciano protested.

Lovino ignored him, going back upstairs to grab his phone and call Antonio, to warn him that his little brother will be living with them until he lets him go home. "Be quiet! _**I **_don't think it's safe for you! You're staying here until I say you can leave! And that's that! No arguing with me!"

"But—"

"_That's that, _Feliciano. Do not argue." Lovino gave him a nod before going into his room to make the call, leaving Feliciano to stand in the door way.

_Live with him? Oh, mio Dio—_

He ever knew himself, that time this is going to be a _loooooooong _stay.


End file.
